Love comes to those
by AK-SilverGirl
Summary: Third story - Crash and his friends messes up the Time Twister and are therefore scattered, while Uka Uka tries to kill them... Please R&R!


Prologue: This is another sequel! It takes place just a few weeks later than "Emerged from the endless Abyss". Nothing new has happened since, really... Oh exept some particular things: ... N. Oxide has joined Cortex´s researches and is staying in the Cortex Castle. Eden has returned to Heaven to guide new souls around. This makes Tropy feel quite alone sometimes... But he still has FC, who he sees as a son. Tiny does not play ball games anymore, which everybody think is great! Polar and Pura are on a vacation trip to Brasilia, and is expected home in three weeks. But peace is still roaming... for now! ...  
  
AK SilverGirl presents you:  
  
A story by me, AK SilverGirl:  
  
"Love comes to those..."  
  
(Start theme from Kingdom Hearts "Simple and Clean" plays followed by post- credits)  
  
Cast: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot FC Bandicoot Dr. Neo Cortex Dr. N. Tropy Dingodile Tiny Tiger Uka Uka N. Gin The moleguys  
  
Created by: AK SilverGirl  
  
(We are in Crash´s house where Crash, Coco and Tiny sits reading. (Maybe exept Tiny, cause he can´t read)  
  
Coco: Crash? Crash: What´s up? Coco: Don´t you think it´s about time, Tiny learns to read? Crash: Eeh? ... (looks over at Tiny who´s holding a book upside down) Tiny: Tiny think black, puny symbols are funny! Crash: Do you believe in miracles, Coco? Coco: Why do you ask? (innocent) Crash: Naww! Just forget it...  
  
("Ganbareh" by Sash plays in the radio as Dingodile enters the room)  
  
Coco: Dingodile? Dingodile: G´day, Coco! Nice weather, huh? Coco: (glaring at him) Did you come all the way down here to ask for my opinion about the weather? ... Dingodile: No way! Actually, I was about to ask if any of you have seen the Docs lately? My flamy´s all broke! Crash: I told you, those barbecue parties were too much for it. But you wouldn´t listen, now would ya!? (blaming) Tiny: Tiny can fix! Dingodile: HELL NO, TINY!!! (holds the flamethrower out of Tiny´s reach) Coco: You should check out the Cortex Castle, Ding. I´m sure that´s where they are. Tiny: Tiny go with funny alligator guy to his master... Tiny miss him a bit! Dingodile: (upset) (to Coco) What did that kitty just call me?  
  
(Dingodile slams Tiny as we see them leave the room and we fade to the Cortex Castle. We now see Cortex and N. Tropy discuss their new inventions and such...)  
  
("Around the world" by Atc plays quietly in the back)  
  
Cortex: (standing on a chair in order to reach the table) ...so the hyper- novum-tech incarborator is still having trouble. But everything´s ahead of scedule to my mechanical dishwasher... Tropy: (bended over the table) Yes, quite lovely. I´ve been working on the latest new-age quantum warps ever since this millennium. The stabilizers are all correct, but I can´t get the coordinates for my Semi-calculator...  
  
(They are interrupted as N. Gin enters the room, holding a scedule)  
  
Cortex: So, N. Gin? What´s the status on our project so far? Tropy: (to himself) - our silly little project! ... N. Gin: It´s almost ready, Dr. Cortex! The only thing next is the Xerometer...  
  
(He holds up a little "Terminator 3-ish" gadget to show them)  
  
Tropy: ....... That´s what we´ve been able to accomplish so far? (unimpressed)  
  
(Tropy always had a hard time getting impressed)  
  
N. Gin: Oh, do not condem it by look, my dear N. Tropy... Cortex: (continues) It´s a device attachment for your Time Twister, Tropy. Tropy: What for?  
  
(Tiny enters the room followed by Dingodile)  
  
Cortex: Tiny! Good to see you... Tiny: Master! (they hug) (Us: Awwwwww....) Dingodile: I came here cause me´flamer´s all dead, Cortex! N. Gin: I might be able to fix that, Ding! Dingodile: Thanks, mate! I owe you one! N. Gin: (in a kinda stupid way) Which one? ... Tropy: (has slammed his forehead) Oh, dear...  
  
(We´re now on the beach with Crash, Coco and FC)  
  
Crash: Where do you think Uka Uka is right now? FC: Somewhere ugly... Coco: ... As the person who mentioned it! FC: HEY! Crash: No, I was serious! I mean, he´s propably just waiting to reveal something evil! Coco: You worry too much! FC: It´s propably the whole "I´m the hero and everybody wants to kill me" feeling he´s got, I think! Crash: Are you say´n I´m paranoid or something? (offended) FC: Paranoid is such a powerful word! I´d say rather way too "not having a life"ish... Coco: (to FC) You need learn more adjectives, FC! FC: I´m just being creative!  
  
(Back at Cortex Castle the Docs are heard again)  
  
("Boss theme- Cortex" from Warped plays)  
  
N. Gin: As I was saying... (he continued) Tiny: May Tiny see? (reaches for the device) Cortex: NO!!! Bad Tiny, BAD!!! (waves Tiny away) N. Gin: ... eh, right! ... This is a delicate, smooth device for the Time Twister. Tropy: BUT WHAT FOR??? ... (kinda hurried) N. Gin: I WASN`T FINISHED!!! (smoke is coming out from N. Gin´s nuke-head) Tropy: Ohwohwow, no offense, N. Gin. Just go ahead... N. Gin: ... Your Time Twister can send people back and forward in time, but it´s not fully reliable... This little baby here adjusts it a bit... Tropy: ... (glares at him, offended) What do you mean about "not fully reliable", N. Gin? N. Gin: You know it´s true! It once sent me to The Rennaisance instead of the Stone Age, you remember? Tropy: Oh! ... well, my coordinates maybe were a bit wrong... N. Gin: By 10.000 years or something!!! Cortex: Whatever! As soon as we´ve finished this, we´ll test it...  
  
(Back on the beach)  
  
(The ocean is heard)  
  
Crash: No, FC. I don´t think english lessions will help you. FC: Why not? Crash: All hope´s lost for you, comrade! (grins like a Chesire cat) FC: Hey, I´m your former evil clone, right! Crash: Yeah, you´re ri... (slowly realizing he was insulted) ... HEEEY!!! Coco: Ey, guys! Someone´s trying to think overhere! Crash: How do you keep living like this, FC? FC: What like? Crash: You know, being an all hated clone and such... How can you beare it? FC: Tropy takes care of me most of the time. Besides, I can take care of myself. I know I can because you can. Afterall, I studied you when I was evil... Crash: You studied me? Coco: Looks like someone´s got a fan! FC: I´m not his fan! I used to hate him! Crash: Naw, that´s the same...  
  
(Coco gets an e-mail and the music stops)  
  
Coco: (reads it) Cool! Crash: What´s cool? Coco: It´s Cortex and the others... They say we should come to the Time Twister. They are finishing their newest gadgets an such... I think.  
  
(We are now in the main room of the Time Twister. We can see everybody waiting for N. Gin to be finished with his device)  
  
Tiny: Tiny hungry! (tries to eat one of N. Tropy´s warp pads) Coco: (to Cortex who´s trying to play a game of Hearts) So what have you guys come up with this time? Cortex: (not well focused because of the game) ... huh, ... wh... what? ... Oh! It´s a device for the Time Twister... Dingodile: (have listened) Why, it certanly needs one! Tropy: (yelling in the back) Don´t start with me, Dingodile!!! ... Dingodile: Oopsie! (Tiny is seen getting toasted by the warp pads in the back)  
  
(The music changes into something dramatic and we see Uka Uka interrupt our heroes. He seems quite happy this time... in an evil way, off course)  
  
Coco: Uka Uka?! Uka Uka: Yes, it is I, Uka Uka! (evil laughter) Cortex: What do you want this time? Dingodile: A life? I´ve got one, ... (discovers what he was saying) eh, ... But you ayin´t gettin´it!!! Uka Uka: Oh yeah?! Why don´t you get this!  
  
(He shoots an energy beam at Dingodile who just manages to avoid it)  
  
Dingodile: Hey! (shaken) Tropy: (blaming) Oh, please, Uka Uka! That is sooooo cliché! ... Uka Uka: What? Cortex: Haven´t you learned french expressions? Uka Uka: I don´t care what it means! The fact is that you´re doomed! (laughs yet again) Crash: No knowledge desire... What a num-skull! Tiny: Tiny confused... Coco: Tiny, this guy is tryin´to kill us! That´s the status so far. Tiny: Oh... N. Gin: Arrh! (also being shot at) Crash: Well, there´s only one way out of this! ...  
  
(He snaps the little device out of N. Gin´s hand and clicks it into the main controle board of the Time Twister. Blue lightning bolts are seen around everybody)  
  
N. Gin: Crash, no! Crash: What? Cortex: The device is not finished yet! Coco: Take it out of there! Now!  
  
(But it´s already too late. Everybody disappears as the entire Time Twister illuminates and we now fade away)  
  
(The music has stopped)  
  
(The whole scene has now changed into a meadow. Tiny and Dingodile are lying on the ground)  
  
Dingodile: Aerh! (opens his eyes which are disturbed by the sunlight) Tiny: Tiny confused again... Dingodile: Tiny? (now sitting) Where are the others? Tiny: Tiny don´t know? Dingodile: What is dis´place anyway? (looks around) Tiny: ... ? ... Dingodile: Well, we betta´move it, right mate? Tiny: Tiny think so... Dingodile: That desides it! Let´s go find da´rest!  
  
(They both get up and walk in the meadow)  
  
(We have now faded into a desert where we see three persons walk. It appears to N. Gin, Cortex and Crash)  
  
Cortex: (very annoyed) YOU STUPID, INSOLENT, INSIGNIFIGENT, USELESS, FUZZY, INFERNAL BANDICOOT!!! Crash: What did I do? N. Gin: The device has scattered us all across everywhere... Cortex: ... and everywhen! Crash: Hey, I didn´t know it wasn´t complete! Cortex: Yes, you did! Crash: No, I didn´t! Cortex: Yes, you di... (stopped by N. Gin) N. Gin: Let´s not argue now! We have got bigger problems. Crash: Guess we´ll have to find some way to get home...  
  
(As we fade while zooming out we see how enormous the desert is)  
  
(The music has turned into "Tarzan-theme" from Disney´s Tarzan)  
  
(We see a jungle by the P.O.V. of a person lying down. It shows to be N. Tropy)  
  
Tropy: (takes himself to the forehead) Ooh! This can´t be!  
  
(He looks around and sees Coco and FC who´s also lying down)  
  
Tropy: Coco, FC! Coco: (waking up) Uh... uhm.. Wha... Tropy? FC: Ouch! Why do I always land on rocks? Coco: What happened to us? ... (looks around) And where are the others? Tropy: There seems to be an error in the connection of the device and the Time Twister... It wasn´t ready to be installed yet! FC: So therefore, we can´t know where we or the others are? Tropy: Exactly! Coco: Can´t you just take us back? (to Tropy) Tropy: (looking at his wrist controls) I´m afraid that will be a problem... Coco: (gets even more worried) ... What? ... (slowly) ... Are you saying we may not be able to get home? ... Tropy: (gives her a wierd grin) "May not"? We can´t, Coco! Coco: WHAT??? (almost about to freak out) Tropy: My controls appear to be terribly damaged. It must have happened when we split up in time. Coco: So we´re kinda doomed... (glares at him) And why are you smiling? FC: He´s lost his mind! That´s enough warping for you, my friend! Tropy: It´s my nature being nonchalant. Coco´s right, we may not get back at all... FC: The least we can try to is to repair it... Tropy: Right, FC! Let´s go find something useful for it! Coco: (sarcastic) Great!  
  
(We see Uka Uka in the Time Twister, left behind by the warping. Talking to himself)  
  
Uka Uka: Weeeel, I didn´t get rid of you by my own plan but this is even better. You are strong together, but I´m not sure you´ll ever find your way back again this time! Now, I can easily wipe you germs out one by one! ...  
  
(His evil laughter is heard as we zoom out and into the desert)  
  
("Wild Child" by Enya plays)  
  
Cortex: Why did ever create you? You´re nothing but trouble! Crash: Like I wasn´t supposed to... Cortex: You were supposed to be my all-obeying slave! Not some idiotic hero! N. Gin: You two should see a therapist. Cortex: What do you mean, N. Gin? N. Gin: Boy, you´re like father and son. You´re supposed to love each other! Cortex: We can´t all be perfect! (pummels Crash in the head) Crash: Ouwh! Are you saying I´m a mistake? You´re a mistake... I´m the poor victim here, Cortex! Cortex: Oh, sure you are... (sarcastic) N. Gin: Are there any boundairies of this desert? (to himself) Crash: Let´s just hope the others are nearby... (We´re now back in the meadow. Dingodile and Tiny are seen walking together, side by side)  
  
Tiny: Everything green here... Dingodile: You´re a very shrewd brain, Tiny! (sarcastic, obviously!) Tiny: Thank you! Dingodile: Why, and my flamethrower´s still broken! (shakes it) Tiny: What wrong with it? Dingodile: (rolls eyes, discretely) Well, whatta´ya´think´s wrong with it, peabrain!? I doesn´t work! Tiny: Tiny don´t understand... (scratches his head) Dingodile: You see Tiny, it´s called a "flame-thrower"... It throws flames, right! Tiny: Tiny with so far... Dingodile: Good! And it ayin´t throwing flames, this one... SO IT`S BROKEN!!! Tiny: Dingodile don´t have to yell... Tiny´s not stupid! Dingodile: ... (rolls eyes again)  
  
(As we see the two walk together, Dingodile suddenly disappears)  
  
Dingodile: Whoa!!! ... Ouch! Tiny: (all alone) Where did Alligator go? Dingodile: Shut up, Tiny! Will ya´! Tiny: (looks down a hole where Dingodile has fallen through) Wait for Tiny! (jumps into the hole) Dingodile: (just beneath Tiny) NO, TINY! NO!  
  
(WHAM!!!)  
  
Dingodile: Will ya´please move off my spine!? Tiny: Tiny sorry! ...  
  
("Making your mind up" by Smalltalk plays as we move into the jungle)  
  
FC: I certanly hope we´ll find em´soon. I´m starving! Coco: Can´t you think of anything but food? Tropy: I know FC. He´s always hungry, just like Crash! Coco: No errors in the cloning there! ... FC: (agreeing) Yup! You´re right! It´s food all the time! Tropy: No doubt about that, I see! FC: Well, at least there isn´t any dangers around here, seeing us as food... Coco: I don´t know... I fells like something´s following us...  
  
(In the desert our three friends are getting tired) Crash: I could use some airconition right now! (gasping) Cortex: You asked for it, Crashy...  
  
(Suddenly, an enormous sand creature jumps out of the sand hills. I looks like some kind of lizard covered in sand. You can´t even see its eyes. I begins moving towards them as the music changes into "Larger than life" by Backstreet boys)  
  
N. Gin: Whatch out, it´s heading this way! Crash: Do you think, it´ll fight us?  
  
(The monsters claws lashed towards them. They barely managed to dodge it)  
  
Cortex: (annoyed) Does that answer your questions?! Crash: Well, let´s take on the challenge! N. Gin: Oh dear!  
  
(We cut to the meadow/hole scene. Tiny and Digodile are walking down some kind of hallway. Suddenly, a little mole-looking guy at the size of a cat steps out in front of them. He´s wearing gigantic glasses)  
  
Mole: Greetings, strangers. What brings you to the far territories of the Moles in the Meadow? Dingodile: We´re kinda lost! Right, Tiny? (looks at Tiny) Tiny: Food! (presents his jaws to the little moleguy who´s shivering) Dingodile: No, Tiny! (slams Tiny) This might come useful! Mole: Let me take you to our village... (gives them a wave)  
  
(In the jungle)  
  
("Tarzan theme" resumes to play)  
  
Coco: (stops walking) Did you hear that? FC: Hear what? Tropy: Oh oh! We´re not alone!  
  
(Growls are heard and a leopard jumps out of the bushes behind them. It swooped in between and missed them. It stopped up to strike back)  
  
FC: Watch it! (protects Coco) Coco: I told you! That´s what was tracking us! (points at the leopard) Tropy: Not very convinient!  
  
(The leopard jumped towards them again) Coco: Help! (covers herself) FC: (places himself between Coco and the leopard) Coco!  
  
(The music stops as they crash. FC´s unconcious and the leopard is about to finish him off)  
  
Tropy: FC!  
  
(Tropy shoots a fireball at the predator which is very irritated by this. It turns towards him and jumps)  
  
Tropy: Not this time, kitty! (points the tuning fork at it. It froze in mid- air) Coco: Phew! Now what? Tropy: (through teeth) You´ll pay for this! (uses his tuning fork to throw the leopard many miles away)  
  
(They run back to FC who´s lying on the ground, wounded. Tropy picks him up)  
  
Coco: Poor guy... Tropy: The dear FC has a heart of gold even though being a clone... Coco: You love him, don´t you? Tropy: (confessing) You can say so. He´s the only kind of family besides Eden I´ve got left in this world...  
  
("Here with me" by Dido plays)  
  
Coco: I finally begin to understand why you care so much for him... Tropy: I´m not willing to give up this family... (almost about to cry) ... Not again! Coco: What happened back there? Tropy: (looks at her with hidden tears in his eyes) Coco: Never mind! ... He´ll be fine. I´m sure he´s just in need for some sleep! Tropy: Coco? Coco: Yes? Tropy: You´re an okay person... Coco: Thanks! So you noticed... Tropy: (looking up in the sky to someone) Your silly little tricks are starting to become annoying, ...Uka Uka!  
  
(In the desert, our heroes are battling the sandmonster)  
  
Cortex: (blasting at the monster, mostly missing) I HATE THIS STUPID DESERT! Crash: N. Gin, what do we do? Cortex: Why isn´t anyone asking me about that? Crash: Because you shoot like hell, and besides, what do you know!? N. Gin: He´s right! Cortex: Honestly, which side are you on, N. Gin! N. Gin: It doesn´t really matter right now, does it?! (rethoric) Crash: Where did that "thing" come from, actually? Cortex: Uka Uka´s probably sent it! N. Gin: Typical, isn´t it! Crash: Hiiyaah! (spins the monster which falls over for a second) Cortex: Now´s our chance! N. Gin: Get it there! Crash: (continues to spin and slam it) I´ll teach you, you dismal, stupid sandmonster! Cortex: Move it, Crash! Save some for me, will you!? (points at it with his laser-gun)  
  
(Cortex hits the monster directly in the chest. It burns to ashes as they walk away from it. The music slowly fades)  
  
(Back down the hole, we see Dingodile and Tiny follow the little mole guy)  
  
("See right through to you" by DJ Encore feat. Angelina plays)  
  
Dingodile: Where´re ya´takin´us, mate? Mole: To the vast capital of the Moles of the Meadow. Tiny: Capital? Dingodile: (teasing) Right, Tiny! It´s a `big` city! Tiny: Oh... ! Mole: Here you go!  
  
(They enter an enormous underground city with lights everywhere. On the floor tiny mole guys are walking. Our heroes are very concentrated about not stepping on them)  
  
Dingodile: Wow! Now, dat´s a nice city! Mole: (walks over to another mole) We´ve got some big visitors... Mole2: Looks like it! Big! ... (looks at them) ... Righto! Tiny: What now? Mole: Oh, exuse me! We haven´t meet properly yet! (clears his throat) My name is Endormill... Mole2: And my name is Chockobo! How about you? Dingodile: Name´s Dingodile, mate... (shakes their hands) Tiny: Me Tiny! Endormill: (whispers to Chockobo) Why, he doesn´t look tiny, though! Dingodile: Oh no no! He said his NAME was Tiny. Not that he was being tiny! Chockobo: Ooooh! That´s something else... Endormill: (to keep the point) So, what brings you to the outskirts of the Meadow? Chockobo: Yeah, we never get visitors! Dingodile: I´m afraid we just bumped in... Tiny: Tiny remember blue bolts! Endormill: Eh? ... Dingodile: Don´t mind him, Endor! He´s not fully intelligent! Chockobo: What´s with the blue bolts, though? Dingodile: We had a time travelling problem. Our friends and we were scattered all across everywhere... Chockobo: (smiling) ... And everywhen! Dingodile: (looking rather shocked) How´d you know? Endormill: We´ve heard reports about weird people like you other places from... Tiny: You know people? Endormill: We haven´t contaced them yet! They seem kinda violent, right Chock? Chockobo: Indeed! They took on a sandmonster ... and survived! Dingodile: What did they look like? Chockobo: Well, the first one´s kinda small and fuzzy with an orange color pelt... Endormill: ... and the second one is also small with a wierd thing sticking out of his head... Quite spooky, in fact! (scratches his head) Chockobo: And the very last we´ve seen is VERY small compared to his head! He´s got this N-marking on his forehead... (points at his own forehead, mimicing an N) Tiny and Dingodile: (exchanging looks) That´s them!!!  
  
(In the jungle, Coco and N. Tropy are still carrying FC around)  
  
Coco: He´s quite heavy, though! It´s your turn now, N. Tropy! Tropy: Negative! I still´ve got twenty seconds left... Coco: ... You said that an hour ago! Tropy: Haven´t you figured out my skills yet, Coco?! Coco: yes yes! I know... (mumbling to herself) ... Master of time, my hiney!  
  
(They finally see the last part of jungle disappear behind them. Ahead of them is a beach, going on for miles and miles)  
  
Coco: (drops FC) It´s hopeless! FC: (coming to) ... erhm! ... eh... wha... what? I´m awake! Where´s my coffee? Tropy: Welcome back, EffyCee! Coco: (gives FC a grinny look) ... EffyCee, Huh? FC: What can I say... It wasn´t my idea! (Tropy giggles in the back) Coco: Sure! (not really believing) Tropy: So, ... just for keeping the important subject: Let´s move, eh?! FC: ... Eeh? ... Right! As long as you stop calling me that, Neffy! Tropy: (taunting) Why, the last time I called you by that, you didn´t mind. Coco: ... You were saying? (In the desert. It´s night and Crash, Cortex and N. Gin have made their stop for the night under a huge rock. A fire is lit and they all warm themselves by it)  
  
N. Gin: You´re a lousy cook, Cortex! Cortex: (annoyed) Ah, shut it! Crash: I´m just gonna lay back untill this is over... (leans back) Cortex: Eh, Crash? Crash: What? Cortex: That´s a cactus, you know! Crash: YYOOOOUUWWCH!!! (jumps up) N. Gin: I´m gettin´sand inside the metal parts of my skull... (shakes his head) Crash: You wanna trade? Cortex: (jumps up) What was that? Crash: What was what? (looks around, confused) Cortex: I think I saw something move behind those hills over there! (points in a direction)  
  
(A shadow is seen moving in the dark and we cut to it behind the hills)  
  
3rd mole: I think he saw me... Endormill: No matter! We make contact now!  
  
(Now a P.O.V of the other three by the fire)  
  
N. Gin: I looks like some kind of moles. Crash: Hey, one o´them´s waving at us! Cortex: I think they want our attention... Crash: Oi! Overhere! (waves back at them) Endormill: Greetings, strangers! We´ve been looking for you. 3rd mole: Yeah, we saw you fight that sandmonster... Crash: Wait a minute, you were looking for us? Chockobo: Course! Some friends of yours sent us...  
  
(Dingodile and Tiny appear from the hills)  
  
N. Gin: TINY?! DINGODILE?! (also standing up now) Dingodile: Thought you might miss us, guys! Tiny: Master! Cortex: Tiny! (they hug again) (Us: Awwwwwww!) N. Gin: ... (to the camera) ... Deja Vu? Dingodile: Never mind! Crash: Soooo, ... (points at the moles) These are some friends of yours? Tiny: Yup! Dingodile: It´s all luck Tiny didn´t eat em´! Cortex: Good Tiny! (pats Tiny on the head) Dingodile: Oh, and while I still remember... N. Gin, my flamer... N. Gin: I got it! Crash: (to the moleguys) Do you know how to help us get back? We still got some friends back there... Cortex: Speaking of which... Without Dr. N. Tropy we´ll never be able to get home!  
  
(We´re now back on the beach with Coco, FC and N. Tropy. Sunset has come and we see them sitting on the beach, watching the sunset and talk)  
  
Coco: This reminds me of my late childhood, you know. Tropy: Really? (looks at her) Coco: Yeah. I remember sitting on a beach. It was dawn and I was nine... FC: ... (snores a bit) ... [yawn] ... Tropy: (pokes him in his stumack with his elbow) ... Ey! Coco: I used to sit there, watch the sun go high... And now... it´s all gone! Those moments... are all gone! ... No time for this anymore... (gives a deep sigh) Tropy: (to himself) Tempus fugit ... FC: What? Tropy: It means time is fugitive! Coco: Hear, hear! (nodding)  
  
I just can´t help putting in some latin quotes... I happen to like the language! Wish I could put in some more, but it´ll just look wierd!  
  
FC: Hey, what´s that? (points at something in the water) Coco: (offended) I was pouring my heart out here! ... Huh? FC: What d´you reckon that is? Tropy: ... It looks like ... eeh, ... something shiny! Wait! (gets exited) It´s a device! FC: Not another device-thingy-thing! Coco: ... To continue my former advice: You really need learn more subjects! FC: (angry) Stop giving me english lessons, moron! Tropy: (keeps them apart) Cut it out, you two! This is finally turning out good! We need that device to repair my suit-controls! FC: I´ve got it! (jumps into the water) Coco: FC, you can´t swim, you crazyhead! FC: ... earh! ... [glurp, glurp] ... (splashes around and makes his way back on shore) Tropy: (already out in the water which goes up to his waist) Spare me, fuzzball! Coco: What was that all about, FC? FC: One: I forgot I couldn´t swim! Two: I know N. Tropy´s shoes aren´t waterproof! Tropy: I´m feeling that right now! ... Eeeew! It´s cold, you know! Coco: Howzit going? Tropy: (FC mimicing him) This is really giving me the shivers! Coco: (Tropy back on the shore) Oh, now, will you look at that! Your skirt is all wet! Tropy: (crosses arms, displeased) How many times must you be told? It is not a skirt, it´s a kilt, foolish child! Coco: (to FC) What did I say? FC: (whispers to her) He always gets in that mood when he´s wet! Tropy: (raises an eyebrow) Nevertheless! (starts repairing his controls) FC: When´s it done? Tropy: (hidden annoyment) Let´s see... With all those irrelevant questions of yours I´ll calculate it to ... about three months! FC: Oh! Sorry...  
  
("It´s raining men" from Bridget Jones´Diary plays)  
  
(Three hours later the night has fallen upon the beach)  
  
Coco: (comes to N. Tropy) Do you want something? Tropy: No, thanks. Coco: But you haven´t eaten for several hours! Tropy: I can eat when we get home... It´s almost finished! FC: (sits down beside him) You know, you´re still allowed to eat, though! Coco, do something! Coco: You should listen to me, Tropy! Tropy: (stops working, looking at neither of them) You´re right, Coco! I should!... The last time I ignored your advices, FC almost got killed... I guess it can wait just a little...  
  
(They all sit down to eat and both music and the scene fades to...  
  
... The Capital of the Moles! All the others are there)  
  
Crash: Whoa! This is cool! (looks up at the ceiling) Cortex: So, you live here? Chockobo: Righto, that is! Dingodile: (to Crash) Watch your step! Crash: (almost stepping on one of the busy moles running around) Wha! Careful now! Tiny: Tiny recall this place... He thinks! ... Dingodile: (rolls eyes, yet again) Tiny, you were here half an hour ago! Tiny: That explains it. ... Tiny thinks! N. Gin: (sweat drops like an anime) Oh, brother!  
  
(Finally, N. Tropy has repaired his time-controles)  
  
Tropy: (out loud) There you go! (looking at his wrist display) FC: YES! I was falling asleep overhere... (shortly after he gets hit in the head by a light tap from Tropy´s fork) Tropy: I´ve located the others. They are in year 965 after Christ, coordinates 897,9 - 65,0095!  
  
(He taps different buttons and as he does so, we fade to the Mole Capital)  
  
Crash: What is this place, anyway? Endormill: Our capital is known by the name Gorom´th E´ Maia. All non-moles: ........................... ? .................................. Tiny: Tiny enormously confused now! Chockobo: But you can just call it G. E. Maia for short! N. Gin: Better get that written ... (makes some notes on his hand)  
  
(A light illuminates in the middle of the avenue and they see N. Tropy appear followed by Coco and FC)  
  
Endormill: AAH! What is this madness! Tiny: It´s not helping. Tiny still very confused! Crash: Like we couldn´t tell by now, Tiny! Cortex: (delighted) N. Tropy! You finally made it! Tropy: It´s good to be back again, doctor! (smiles) FC and Coco: Crash! How´s life treating ya´? Crash: (crestfallen, just a little) Here we go again! ... N. Gin: N. Tropy, let´s get back home! Chockobo: Eh, well, at least come visit us, okay? Dingodile: Sure! We´ll be seein´ya´in Giymaia! Crash: It´s Gayamana! Cortex: No, fuzzhead! It´s says F. Wee Naia!  
  
(Everybody else roll eyes and they warp in a golden flash)  
  
Endormill: D´you reckon they´ll come back? Chockobo: ... Try using your brain for once, Endor!  
  
(We cut to Crash´s house were everybody´s having dinner)  
  
Crash: Cheers! Everybody: Cheers! Tiny: Chooers! Tiny don´t get it. FC: These tacoes are great! Yum! (consumes everything in reach) Tropy: (sipping his coffee) Give it a break, my dear FC. You´re going to get choken.  
  
(Next thing that happens is FC getting choken)  
  
FC: ... [eeeaarrghghk] ... [ghhgnhhhm] ... Tropy: I told you. Now, our little trip wasn´t that bad, was it, Coco? ... Coco? Hello? Are you there, Coco? Coco: (not noticing, listening to music from her discman) ... Uh ... ? .. What? Tropy: What are you listening to? Coco: Celine Dion. There´s a great song called "Love comes to those who´s believing" ... and that´s the way it is! It kinda reminds me of you and FC, in fact... Tropy: Oh... (nodds and thoughtfully returns to his coffee)  
  
(We fade into black and the final ending theme is "Love comes to those" by Celine Dion. Fittingly enough)  
  
The credits:  
  
Created by: AK SilverGirl  
  
Cast: Crash Bandicoot - Tobey Macquire Coco Bandicoot - Vicky Winthers FC Bandicoot - David Spade Dr. Neo Cortex - Clancy Brown Dr. N. Tropy - Michael Ensign Dingodile - Wiliam Hootkins Tiny Tiger - Brendan O´Brien Uka Uka - Clancy Brown N. Gin - Brendan O´Brien Endormill - Haley Joel Osment Chockobo - Haley Joel Osment  
  
Additional moles - Haley Joel Osment  
  
Special Thanks to: Naughty Dog, Tavellers Tales, The Unofficial Crash and Friends StorySite, Celine Dion and m.m. ... Programming and script: Microsoft Word 2000  
  
Head Writer: AK SilverGirl (AK, shortly)  
  
(Music fades slowly as we see some outtakes)  
  
Outtakes: Take1: Crash: Cheers! ... [...crack...] Damn, I dropped my glass! Cortex: Somebody hand over a towel!  
  
Take2: Coco: This reminds me of my late childhood, you know. Tropy: Really? (looks at her) Coco: Yeah. I remember sitting on a beach. It was dawn and I was eight. Tropy: Nine! Coco: What? Tropy: You said eight! Coco: Oh, FUCK!  
  
Take3: Cortex: (standing on a chair in order to reach the table) ...so the hyper- novum-tech incarborator is still having trouble. But everything´s ahead of scedule to my mechanical dishwasher... Tropy: (cracks and laughs) ... Hehe he, What was my line again?  
  
Cortex: ...so the hyper-novum-tech incarborator is still having trouble. But everything´s ahead of scedule to my ... Eeeh? ... My ... what was it again? Tropy: Mechanical dishwasher, I think! Cortex: Oh, yes! Don´t worry, I´ve got now! Tropy: You´ve said that a thousand times! Cortex: Don´t you get too anxious in your role! Tropy: I think we´ve kinda ruined the take!? ...  
  
Take4: Coco: Crash? Crash: What´s up? Coco: Don´t you think it´s about time, Tiny learns to read? ... Eh, Tiny? You´re supposed to hold that one upside down! Tiny: I am not? Oh! ... (turns the book over) Sorry! Let´s go for another one, kay!?  
  
Take5: Dingodile: Hey! (shaken) Tropy: (blaming) Oh, please, Uka Uka! That is sooooo ... eeeeh, what was it again? ... Cortex: Tropy, haven´t YOU learned french expressions? Tropy: I don´t care what it is! The fact is that we´re doomed! Uka Uka: Hey, you stole my line!  
  
Take6: Coco: Poor guy... Tropy: The dear FC has a heart of gold even though being a clone... Coco: You love him, don´t you? FC: (burps) Tropy: Uhm... No. Coco: FC, you´re supposed to be unconcious! FC: Sorry, sorry! Too much soda this morning...  
  
Take7: Coco: (Tropy back on the shore) Oh, now, will you look at that! Your skirt is all wet! Tropy: (crosses arms, displeased) How many times must you be told? It is not a kilt, it´s a skirt, foolish child! FC: I think we´re messing something up here! ... Coco: So, what´s with the kilt showing to be a skirt then? Tropy: .................... SHIT!  
  
Coco: (Tropy back on the shore) Oh, now, will you look at that! Your skirt is all wet! Tropy: (crosses arms, displeased) How many times must you be told? It is not a skirt, it´s a kilt, foolish child! Coco and FC: (starts to laugh) Tropy: What?!  
  
Final Take: Tropy: ... (glares at him, offended) What do you mean about "not fully reliable", N. Gin? N. Gin: You know it´s true! It once sent me to the Stone Age instead of The Rennaisance, you remember? Cortex: Uhm, Gin? (pokes him on the shoulder) N. Gin: What? Was I saying it wrong again? Cortex: Yup! (laughs) N. Gin: Maybe I was a bit wrong ... Tropy: By 10.000 years!  
  
Thanks! A.K.  
THE END 


End file.
